THIS INVENTION relates to a tool for use when laying bricks or blocks (hereinafter included in the term "bricks") in a building structure.
Both the correct positioning of and the amount of mortar used between bricks, and the correct alignment and levelling of bricks in the structure are a matter of considerable skill, so that effective construction is slow and difficult for unskilled operators.